Crashed The Wedding
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: Momo is finally getting married. Yeah! But to Izuru Kira. The Horror! Can Toshiro crash the the wedding in time or will this arranged marriage go as planned?


**A/N: My second songfic. Let's hope this one will be better than the last one. And without further ado, here is Crashed The Wedding by an old band I would like to call Busted, hitsuhina style. **

_**Crashed The Wedding**_

**I'm so rushed off me feet {oh-oh}**

**Looking for Gordon Street**

Hitsugaya Toshiro was running through the streets of Karakura. Trying to get to her before it's too late. _Dammit, where the hell is it? _The chibi looked down at his watch. He only had fifteen minutes left. Toshiro quietly cursed under his breath as he continued to run to the girl he loved the most in the world. People on the street were giving the shorty weird looks and wondering where the hell this guy had to be so quickly.

**So much I need to say**

**I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day… **

"Hinamori-chan, I'm sorry, but we can't stall them anymore," two familiar voices said. Momo turned to see her maid of honor and one of her bridesmaid standing in the doorway.

The sweet peach whispered, "Arigato, Rangiku-san. Rukia-chan. I appreciate the help, but it seems like nothing will get me out of this. You two can go back to places now. I'll be out in a minute." The said two left the room with grim expressions. Hinamori whipped the last of her tears and placed the veil over her head. She tried to smile but, it was no use. Thankfully the veil hid her sadness because after all it is her wedding day. _Oh, Shiro-chan. Where are you?_

**Coz she's so right for me {oh-oh}**

**Her daddy disagrees**

"Tousen, I want you to guard the door. Make sure that little; white haired doesn't come anywhere near here. I want this wedding to go off without a hitch," Momo's stepfather, Aizen, commanded. After all he didn't want anyone ruining the marriage he so perfectly arranged. Hitsugaya was the tyrant's biggest threat, so he had to get some _security_ to keep the keep the love struck chibi away from the wedding. He was going to make a fortunate from the Kira's, even if it sacrificed his stepdaughter's happiness. She was his little money maker since Izuru has had a crush on her since middle school. It was the perfect plan.

The blind adversary said dutifully, "Hai, Aizen-sama."

**He's always hated me **

**Coz I never got a j-o-b**

Once Kuchiki saw this she walked over to her orange haired boyfriend. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Ichigo, do you see that guy by the door?" The strawberry nodded. "I need you to tie him up."

"You want me to beat up a blind guy?," Kurosaki hissed through his teeth. "That's just wrong!"

"Well that blind guy is one of Aizen's goons and an excellent fighter. Plus this is Hinamori-chan happiness that is stake. If Hitsugaya can't get through those doors than Hinamori Momo will be soon known as Hinamori-Kira Momo. Do you really want that to happen? Huh?"

"No," he said slowly. "Her name would sound weird like that. Fine, I'll do it. You better be glad I haven't kicked some ass in a while and that I really need to stretch my legs." Rukia giggled as she watched him walk off.

Ichigo yelled, "Oi Tousen! I think I just saw Toshiro walking around outside." Ichigo smirked slyly as he led him outside into a very dark alley.

_How the hell could I forget that it was today. _Hitsugaya looked back down at his watch. Only five minutes left. _Man, I should have woke up earlier!_

**Her neighbors spread the word, damn…**

**My mom cried when she heard**

_Flashback:_

_The chibi was awoken by a loud buzzing in his ear. He turned his head to see that it was his phone ringing. Hitsugaya answered and said, "Do you know how early it is?"_

"_Toshiro, where the hell are you?," the phone yelled. The white haired kid winced at the frequency of the person's voice._

"_Matsumoto, why are you calling me this early in the morning?," the chibi asked groggily. "And for the last time it's Hitsugaya."_

"_Don't you know what day it is?"_

_Toshiro rubbed his tired, turquoise eyes. "It's June 16, a Saturday. Why?"_

_Rangiku sighed, "Not the date, you idiot. Today is Hina-chan's wedding day! The day she's getting married to Kira Izuru!" _

_Hitsugaya shot up right in his bed after he heard that. How could he forget the most important day of the year that he had to stop? The white haired kid quickly through on some clothes and ran out the door. "Shit! Matsumoto stall it as long as you can. I'll be there soon." _

_End of Flashback:_

**They stole my girl away**

**From everybody gathered there that day **

Momo slowly walked down the aisle hand in hand with her stepfather. Aizen smiled proudly like any father on his daughters wedding day. The sweet peach smiled weakly back at him, unaware that underneath that sweet and caring smile of his was a wicked tyrant who had his eyes on the prize. When they finally reached the groom she let go of his hand and stood in front of Kira. Izuru grinned nervously at Hinamori, thinking that he had finally got his wish. After waiting for almost a decade he was finally going to marry Hinamori Momo. The girl he's had a crush on since the seventh grade. Pretty sad isn't it?

**The wish I'm thinkin' **

**They're mad at me for taking her away**

"Do you, Kira Izuru, take Hinamori Momo, for richer or poor, for better or worse, for sickness and health, to be your lawfully wedded wife?," the priest asked.

"I do," he said with all the confidence he had.

"Do you, Hinamori Momo, take Kira Izuru, for richer or poor, for better or worse, for sickness and health, to be your lawfully wedded husband?," the priest questioned.

**Coz I hated when she didn't wanna to stay**

"I-I-," the sweet peach started. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to betray Toshiro. Momo glanced back at her father. But she knew if that she did not marry Kira, her stepfather would hurt Hitsugaya. His eyes were narrowed into a menacing glare that said, 'Spit it out or else'. "I do." Tears had crept to the corners of Hinamori's down casted. Trying hard to avoiding Kira's gaze. Just where was that white haired chibi when you needed him.

The priest could just feel the uncertainty coming from the bride. "If anyone thinks that these two should not be wedded as man and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace." _Please, someone say something._

**So please believe when I say**

**She's glad I crashed the wedding**

Outside the building, Ichigo could see Toshiro running towards him. "Hurry up, Toshiro. It's almost time!"

"Kurosaki why are you guarding the door," he asked.

The orange haired strawberry yelled, "I'm not guarding the door, you idiot. Now get in there before you lose Momo forever!"

The priest sighed heavily. "Since there are no objects, then you may kiss-" The priest was cut off when the door suddenly burst open to reveal the only uninvited guest, Hitsugaya Toshiro. _Oh, thank god, Yamamoto, the priest, thought. The real groom is here. _Everyone in the church signed a breath of relief.

**It's bettering than regretting**

**The ring she got was lame**

**She couldn't take the shame**

**She didn't want a silly second name**

"Shiro-chan", the sweet peach gasped.

"STOP! I OBJECT! I OBJECT! Don't you dare touch her!," the chibi yelled with all his might. Izuru flinched with wide eyes. Momo, however, ran to her beloved with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Toshiro, you came." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Will you marry me?" She wrapped her arms around him and her response to the age old question was sealed with a kiss.

**Coz true love lasts forever**

**And now were back together**

The priest raised his bible and said, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya." Rukia, Rangiku, and the other bridesmaids were whipping stray tears from their eyes while Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, and the other groomsmen were cheering in delight. Kira hissed in despair, but he knew deep down that Momo and Toshiro were meant for each other. Aizen just glared at the newlyweds, knowing that his money making scheme had really gone amiss. Now that's one way to crash a wedding!

**You might as well forget her**

**And by the way, she' glad I crashed the wedding**

**A/N: I love songfics! And brownies! It was a very short songfic, I know. Please review, minna-san! And please no flames!**


End file.
